


I love You

by 0The0Afro0who0reads0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Partner Betrayal, my OC's, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The0Afro0who0reads0/pseuds/0The0Afro0who0reads0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you Yien.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“I love you, please never ever forget that Yiendir.”</p>
<p>“How could I ever forget zhat?”</p>
<p>“I just want to make sure you remember.”</p>
<p>“ Vhy? You know I’ll never forget zhat you love me. And zhat I love you too. Ich liebe dich auch mein liebe. ” </p>
<p>I kissed his forehead as we were sitting in my room on my bed. It was dark out while we talked, with our stitches still in and our gloves still on, I left soon after to go recruiting, but I didn't know he was with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love You

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my Oc's and I thought That I would just, you know, have 'em here and see if people like them. I know the concept of Dream-eaters aren't new but I put my own twist on it.

“I love you Yien.”

“Hm?”

“I love you, please never ever forget that Yiendir.”

“How could I ever forget zhat?”

“I just want to make sure you remember.”

“ Vhy? You know I’ll never forget zhat you love me. And zhat I love you too. Ich liebe dich auch mein liebe. ” 

I kissed his forehead as we were sitting in my room on my bed. It was dark out while we talked, with our stitches still in and our gloves still on, I left soon after to go recruiting, but I didn’t know he was with another.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had left early for work, even though I could work as I please, whenever I please, to go recruit more dream-eaters. I don my usual attire, a mint green turtleneck covered over by a black and grey vest, black and mint green pinstripe dress pants and my black and mint green accented arm gloves along with my string bowtie and my tail coat and left out around 12:45 am to search for recruitment. By the time the sun has begun to rise I made my way back home, recruiting at least 12 humans for dream-eatings. When I got back home I felt something off, I know I had let some of the maids and servants have the day off, and Atlanta was out with Martin for some odd reason, and Fauex… I’m not sure where Fauex was, usually he would be in the weight room but it seemed like he wasn’t here at all.

I walked upstairs to our shared bedroom to see Fauex curled up under the covers asleep, probably tuckered himself out from his daily work out as usual. I looked towards his sleeping figure and thought I’d wake him up with a nice breakfast of waffles, eggs, and bacon even though I was very tired from the recruitment. As I was making breakfast Atlanta came back in Martin’s arm, how are they still together? She’s a dream-eater and he’s a nightmare-stealer, Bous would exterminate him if he knew about their relationship. Now this wouldn’t be a problem if I was only an average dream-eater, but since I’m one of the higher ranking dream-eaters being number 3, I’m an example of achievement, hard work, and dedication. Along with the fact that I’m almost always being monitored, dating a hybrid male. Yeah. It’s a miracle that they haven’t been caught yet.

“Heh Heh, oh hey Yien, wassup?” She asked as she giggled at the joke Martin told her on the way in.

“Nozing much, just making Fauex breakfast, you vant some?” I gestured to the sizzling bacon on the stove.

“I would love some.” Martin said.

“Atlanta?” I asked.

“You a’edy know me.” She said as she left the kitchen with her boyfriend giggling as he told yet another joke to her. Maybe 5 minutes later breakfast was done and I called everyone to the table. Fauex crawled his way down the stairs and plopped into a chair, his long white hair tucked neatly into his beanie.  


“How are you zis morning Fauex?” I asked.

“Fine, had a rough night. I miss sleepin’ with you.” He replied back.

“I know, Bous still vants at least twenty more dream-eaters by zed end of tonight. So I’ll probably be out all night again.” I served everyone breakfast then sat down and served myself. 

“Aww please don’t go, you promised that we’d watch movies tonight!” He exclaimed

“I know, but Bous needs zose twenty,” I pause to yawn, “dream-eaters by tomorrow”

“When did you get back from recruitin’ last night?” Atlanta asked.

“…”

“Okay I have a better question. How many hours of sleep did you get last night? It’s 9:30.” Fauex interjected.

“… I haven’t slept yet. Vhen I came back it was around 7. I vanted to vake you up vis a nice,” Yawn. Continue, “Breakfast.”

“Okay, okay, Yien, when was the last time you went to sleep? Cuz’ I don’t remember you ever going to sleep since like, a week ago.” Atlanta said as she stuffed her face with waffles.

“Vell… not since Bous had assigned me zis task. Und a veek ago he told me zat he vanted 550 dream-eaters by ze end of zis month. I still have 50 to go. Gott I’m tired.” Yawn

“Then don’t go, just stay here and rest Yiendir.” 

“Nein, I’ll finish ze twenty tonight, zen ze,” Yawn, “zirty tomorrow.” My eyelids felt like lead I was so tired, and I kept yawning.

“I think you should listen to Fauex, Yiendir. You look like you’re about to fall asleep.” Martin commented.

“Yeah. Go to bed Yien. Before you get syrup in your hair.” 

“C’mon”, Fauex got up and led me out of the kitchen up to our room. “Let’s get you undressed so that you can get some shut-eye.” He began to undress me, but before he could finish I fell on him out of exhaustion. “Woah. Okay, let’s hurry up and at least get you out of your nice clothes.” He got me out of all my clothes except my boxers and laid me down in my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. As my shut my eyes for the last time I saw Fauex walking out with a limp.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was kinda just for background info, more chapters will be added later as I type the story in it's entirety.


End file.
